


Enough

by wickedblackbird



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedblackbird/pseuds/wickedblackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt at norsekink:</p>
<p>Thor is really fed up with his brother escaping him/the Avengers/SHIELD again and again (and again) and he decides to put an end to this, at least temporary. They fight and he uses Mjölnir to immobilize his brother - by crushing his limbs. And I´m talking arms AND legs.</p>
<p>Whether he needs to, because there are other villains; he just throws the hissy fit of the century or something totally different is up to anon. I just... really want a badly hurt, immobile Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"That is _enough_ , brother!" Thor's voice rang out over the battle. The God of Thunder's face was dark with anger, and the glare he leveled at his younger brother was enough to shatter the Bifrost all on its own.

This anger was more reminiscent of Thor from their earlier days, not the new heroic version. It had never heralded anything good in the past. Loki paused momentarily, taken slightly aback. He recovered quickly, however, hiding his surprise with a smirk.

"Enough, is it?" Loki taunted. "Very well, brother - I can give you and your little friends time to regroup."

The battle had been growing boring anyway. One would think that the Avengers barely tried against his illusions anymore. They had begun treating him more as their own personal nuisance than a serious threat, and it was rather insulting. Perhaps he would take the time to find something truly impressive to set against them next time.

Thoughts already occupied by fire and large serpents, Loki moved to gesture to cast the spell to transport himself back to his current home. Instead, he found himself restricted by a firm grasp around his forearm.

"I said that was enough," Thor growled. "You have wasted more than enough of our time, and now you must stop."

He punctuated his statement by squeezing Loki's arm tightly. The bones shifted in his grip, and Loki hissed slightly in pain.

"But, brother," he drawled, keeping his voice light and mocking, "we've been having such fun." A bare thought, and he was behind Thor, arm free. He used it to tap at Thor's back, just between his shoulder blades - a challenge and a denial of intimidation.

Rage flooded through Thor. He had more than had enough of Loki's behavior. Centuries of tricks and mischief, and then the past years of repeated attacks had finally built beyond the point of tolerance. And this was the last straw.

"ENOUGH!" he thundered. More quickly than anyone would have given the large man credit for, he had grasped his brother by the throat and thrown him forcefully towards the ground several stories below. Thor quickly leapt down after, landing heavily on the cracked pavement. Loki was pushing himself to his feet, eyes wide in a pale face as he stared up at Thor.

"Brother - " Loki began, but Thor cut him off.

"No." he growled. "Enough of the lies and tricks and sorcery. You shall be taught a lesson, and hopefully this will be more lasting than the last."

If possible, Loki's face paled even further. He had not yet forgotten having his mouth sewn shut to "keep him from his lies and trickery", still suffered nightmares of the helplessness those years had brought. The trickster thrust his hands forward, ready to throw his brother away from him. He had no intention of reliving that horror.

Thor grabbed his arms before the spell was even cast, grip tight and bruising. Then shoved, hard, so that Loki stumbled and fell to his knees. Thor glared down at him.

"You did not learn then. Perhaps this will teach you more effectively!"

He drew back and brought Mjölnir harshly down on Loki's arm. The echoing crunch nearly drowned out Loki's cry of pain as the younger god collapsed to the ground. Again, the hammer struck. And again. Loki kicked out, foot connecting with Thor's chest as he tried to get away. Red filled Thor's vision, and he dragged the struggling form back and aimed his ire at the offending limb. The world faded away as he let Mjölnir speak for him, battering out his anger and frustration. Dimly, he could hear shouting as though it were coming from a great distance.

"Thor! Stop!"

"Dear God. Someone - grab him, grab his arms - something!"

Hands on his arms, attempting to tug him away.

"Stop! Thor, dammit, _stop_!"

With a growl, he shook off whoever was fool enough to attempt to control him. Punishment was due, and he would see that it was meted out. He raised his hammer again.

A punch to the jaw sent him stumbling back, and he stared at Tony in surprise. The Iron Man was shaking his hand, the punch having been hard enough to feel even through the suit. His visor was back, and he was looking at Thor as though the God of Thunder had suddenly turned into something horrific. The rest of the street began to filter back into view - everything too bright and crisp. The rest of the Avengers were gaping at him in disbelief, and perhaps a bit of fear. Natasha turned away, one hand over her mouth, looking ill.

Steve was kneeling by a crumpled form on the ground. His hands hovered inches away as he struggled between the urge to help, and the fear of causing more harm. The look on his face was completely stricken, and Thor became acutely aware of a soft whimpering coming from the figure.

No. Not just any injured bystander. _Loki._

Thor lurched unsteadily back to his feet, intent on moving forward to help his little brother. Tony and Clint moved forward, blocking his way.

"Hey, big guy, why don't we take it easy for a minute, there," Tony said, voice deceptively amiable. He held up his hands, relaxing marginally when Thor stopped. "You and me are going to head back now, and they're going to look after Loki. Okay?" It was not actually meant as a question.

Behind them, Steve carefully lifted Loki from the ground. Nothing would have been careful enough. He could feel shattered pieces of bone shifting as he stood, and Loki cried out, struggling weakly. Steve tried to soothe him, feeling close to being sick. Loki had always been their enemy, but this was beyond what he would have done to anyone. Particularly by their own brother.

"Hank?" he said, tapping his comm-link. He swallowed thickly. "We're going to need you on stand by in the Med Bay."


	2. Chapter 2

Steve sat just outside of the medical bay, and ran a hand tiredly over his face. Getting Loki back to the Mansion had been a nightmare. Every small motion had set the trickster back to weeping and struggling, though the fight had been weaker each time. For Steve's part, the sharp shifting feel of bone fragments and the smell of blood and sweat had turned his stomach. Part of his brain was firmly convinced he was back on the front lines in WWII, clutching a comrade as they bled out. The rest of him was acutely aware of where and when he was, and that was almost worse.

The Avengers were not supposed to do things like this.

It had almost been a relief to hand Loki off to Hank, and let the doctor do the work. But the horrified look on Hank's face and the awful shape of Loki's limbs had kept the relief away.

Now he was waiting. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, nor where his companions were. Natasha and Clint had both disappeared the moment they'd returned, and Steve did not want to know where Tony had taken Thor. He was afraid of what he would try to do to the thunderer if they were near each other right now.

Good God, to do that to his own brother.

Steve shivered as he thought back to the rage that had been on Thor's face. When Thor lost his temper, he apparently made Bruce Banner look mild mannered.

And we're the good guys, Steve thought ruefully. Who's going to save people from us?

He was pulled from his thoughts by Tony sliding down to sit next to him on the floor.

"How's he doing?"

"Don't know," Steve said, shaking his head. "Didn't look too good when we got here, though."

They both lapsed back into silence. The day had certainly turned out differently than they had expected. Getting the call that Loki was once again terrorizing the city had the Avengers prepared for a quick battle. Loki's attempts were almost like training exercises these days - like he was playing with them rather than actually fighting them. It was irritating, but familiar. No one was supposed to be seriously, perhaps permanently, damaged.

Steve let his head fall back against the wall.

"What are we going to do, even if Hank can fix him?" he found himself asking. "We can't turn him over to SHIELD like that."

He was under no illusions - Steve knew full well that SHIELD would take the opportunity to exploit Loki's weakness and examine everything about him. It felt wrong in a way that he never would have expected. Beside him, Tony heaved a sigh.

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it, Cap."


End file.
